(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing resin including filler for resin sealing having a plurality of filler distribution peaks, and each peak of the filler fills a plurality of corresponding gaps, and further relates to a resin-sealed semiconductor and a resin-sealed system-in-package.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Sealing resin used for the package of a semiconductor device includes epoxy resin as a basic component and silica filler. The sealing resin has been described in a variety of the patent publications.
For example, JP-A-56(1981)-10947 and JP-A-57(1982)-212225 describe the mixture of crystalline silica powder and molten silica powder, and JP-A-62(1987)-261161 describes the use of the mixture of crushed silica and spherical silica as the filler. Although JP-A-2(1990)-226615 describes the specific surface areas and the shapes of the mixture of crushed silica and fine molten spherical filler, the grain distribution of the filler such as grain size or shape distribution is not recognized for filling the spacing in the object having a complex structure. Especially, arrangement of the different filler distributions corresponding to different gaps or spaces are not disclosed.
The object to be sealed by the resin molding represented by the system-in-package has the tendency toward the complexity of the structure. Currently, the difference between the intervals of the gaps during the resin filling generates problems of non-filling and voids. However, at the present stage, the filler grain distribution is not known exerting excellent influent on the filling of the different gaps.